<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunch Rush by Sparky_Young_Upstart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765428">Lunch Rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart'>Sparky_Young_Upstart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 (but make it Power Rangers) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Fictober, Living Together, M/M, Skateboarding, any reason to use the phrase "bi disaster on wheels", it's mlm culture and it must be stopped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase sees Riley off to school on the first day of the new semester, only to realize that his boyfriend forgot his lunch back at home. He can't catch up to the city bus, and he has limited options - but he still has his skateboard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Griffin/Chase Randall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 (but make it Power Rangers) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunch Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Who knows if I'll be able to keep up with this but I've decided to do Fictober this year. Credit goes to fictober-event . tumblr . com for the prompts list I'll be using.</p><p>Day 1: "No, come back!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you have your laptop?"</p><p>"Yes, it was the first thing I packed."</p><p>"And all your textbooks?"</p><p>"I spent an arm and a leg on them Chase, there's no way I'd be forgetting them at home," Riley chuckled.</p><p>Chase just smiled. "Okay, fair. What about an umbrella?"</p><p>Riley raised an eyebrow. "Why would I need an umbrella?"</p><p>Chase walked over to the entrance of their little home and grabbed a collapsible one off the hook. "Because I saw on the whether that it might rain later today, and I don't want you to get caught in the rain." He handed it to Riley. "Here, just in case."</p><p>Riley took it and popped it into his backpack with everything else he needed for university. "You sound like my mom," he said as he zipped it up and swung it over his shoulders.</p><p>Chase came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "Well I just like protecting you is all." He planted a kiss on Riley's cheek for emphasis, making his boyfriend blush.</p><p>"Okay, okay, but if you don't let me go I'm going to miss the bus."</p><p>Chase grabbed his own hoodie off a chair and threw it on. "Here, I'll come with you."</p><p>The two held hands as they walked to the city bust stop, conveniently located right at the end of the driveway discussing Riley's upcoming semester. "I'm more excited for this year than last year. Half the stuff in my math classes was just repeats from high school. This year we get to go into the fun math!"</p><p>Chase scowled. "Ugh. I can't believe I fell in love with somebody who believes in 'fun math'."</p><p>Riley walked backwards as he turned to face him. "Hey, it's not my fault you couldn't stop thinking about me even after we stopped fighting monsters."</p><p>"Haha," Chase snarked back with a grin.</p><p>Soon the bus appeared around the corner. "That's for me," Riley said, then pulled Chase close by his hoodie. "Kiss me luck?"</p><p>"You don't need it, but sure," Chase said before going in and kissing him passionately. They separated as the bus pulled up. "And you can expect more of that when you get home tonight," he murmured.</p><p>"I hope so!" Riley said as he hopped onto the bus. Chase waved before turning and heading back to the house. He was smiling warmly until his wandering eyes caught sight of a bag sitting on the kitchen table. Chase's heart sunk when he realized what it was - <em>Riley's lunch</em>.</p><p>He quickly threw the door open. "No, come back!" he cried after the bus, which had only just pulled away but was already picking up speed. He briefly considered running after it, but there's no way he could keep up. He could call Riley and have him get off at the next stop to come back, but then he'd be incredibly late for his first day of classes. And he didn't want Riley to have to spend money on artificially inflated university restaurant fast food - not when he'd prepared a special Bronto Burger just for him for the special occasion.</p><p>Chase held his head in his hands and spun around in the street, trying to figure out what the hell he could do, when an idea struck. A very stupid idea. He rushed inside and grabbed the lunch bag, along with his skateboard and helmet, and then he was off again.</p>
<hr/><p>Obviously a skateboard can't catch up with a city bus any faster than a person on foot can, but at least they can get places vehicles can't. So while the bus drove along it's route hitting every stop in it's path, Chase and his board where making a straight beeline for Amber Beach University as fast as they could.</p><p>"Sorry!" he shouted as he jumped over the fence of a suburban neighbourhood, grinding across a metal deck railing before jumping back over it, much to the surprise of the middle aged woman who had been hoping to read her saucy novel in peace. Chase didn't blink, only focused on getting to the school at the same time Riley did. He didn't care how much he was sweating or how out of breath he was either. Instead he blazed through the city centre, a disaster bi on wheels, barely blinking at his surroundings unless he needed to dodge out of the way.</p>
<hr/><p>As he got off his bus at the University entrance, Riley suddenly realized that there was a weight missing from his backpack. Frowning and quickly moving to the side to check, Riley groaned when he saw that he'd forgotten his lunch. It was probably sitting on the table back at the house, in exactly the position he had left it to make sure he didn't forget it.</p><p>As Riley started cursing his own foolishness, he heard a familiar voice. "Riley!" He turned just in time to see his boyfriend flying across the road with his lunch bag held aloft in the air. Chase skidded to a stop in front of him and practically stumbled off his board, falling into Riley's arms as he tried to hand him the lunch kit.</p><p>"Chase? Babe what the hell?"</p><p>"You...forgot...your lunch..." Chase answered between breaths. Riley propped his boyfriend up and helped him stumble over to a nearby bench so he could breath for a moment.</p><p>"You skateboarded across the whole city for me? You really didn't have to do that," Riley said as he held his boy tight.</p><p>"I know. But I didn't want you to mess up first day," Chase said after another breath. He levelled his eyes at Riley. "Besides, what good am I if I can't get my boyfriend his lunch?"</p><p>"I would have figured something out," Riley giggled as he playfully smacked Chase on the chest. "But I mean, why didn't you just ask Tyler for a ride? I'm sure he would've gotten you here faster and easier."</p><p>Chase's smile fell, and he moaned as he fell over into Riley's lap. Riley laughed. "It's fine babe. It's extremely romantic."</p><p>"Ugh, I'm so tired...and I have to skate all the way home..."</p><p>"Again, call Tyler. He'll understand." Riley pulled Chase up and steadied him as the two walked towards the building. "Here, sit inside for a bit and catch your breath. Trust me, there are kids falling asleep in here all the time. You'll fit right in!"</p><p>"Thanks babe."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>